Sirius Black Does Not Cry
by SpeedingCars237
Summary: James has a sister who's a year younger than the Marauders. What's in store for her and a certain Marauder during her 5th year at Hogwarts? SiriusOC RemusOC Please Read and Review! Complete! Look for Sequel coming soon. Previously titled Everyday.
1. Chapter 1

September 1, 1978

Marauders' 6th Year

"Pads, wake up!" James Potter yelled at his best friend Sirius Black for the fourth time that morning. "We're gonna miss the train!"

"James! Sirius!" called Anna, James' little sister, through the door. "Breakfast is ready!"

At this, Sirius shot straight up in bed. "BREAKFAST?" he asked as he began to bustle around the room, scrambling to get ready. James nearly fell off the bed laughing.

"Padfoot, is food the only thing you think about?"

"Shut up Prongs. It's not my fault your mom is such a damn good cook." Soon Sirius was ready, and the two best friends made their way downstairs.

"CEREAL?!" exclaimed Sirius. Anna smiled innocently.

"We don't have time for a real breakfast; we've gotta catch the train." Anna shrugged. She was perfectly content eating only cereal for breakfast, but she also knew the boys tended to eat a lot more for every meal,_ especially_ breakfast.

"You _lied_ to us," James accused.

"Did not," reasoned Anna, "I only said that breakfast was ready." When her brother and best friend continued to glare at her, she added, "Besides, how else were we going to get Siri up?"

James laughed, while Sirius came over and playfully messed up Anna's hair. "I am not that hard to wake up," he defended himself.

"Padfoot, you sleep like a rock," James stated, pouring himself a bowl of cereal, and laughing with Anna. Sirius tried to glare, but soon gave up and joined his friends laughing.

Anna sighed happily. She was glad to be getting along so well with Sirius. He was one of her best friends, but the end of the previous school year had been hard on their relationship.

FLASHBACK

Late May 1978

Marauders' 5th Year

Anna and Sirius sat together on a coach in the Gryffindor common room. James, Remus, and Peter were all serving detention for a prank they had pulled, which Sirius had missed because he, ironically, had been serving a detention of his own. The common room was full with other Gryffindors, but to Sirius, Anna was the only one that mattered. Anna was leaning against Sirius, with his arm around her, and cramming for the end of term exams. Sirius should have been studying for his O.W.L.s, but instead he stared absently at the glowing fire.

"Anna," Sirius whispered into her hair after nearly a half hour of them not speaking. "I love you."

"I love you too Sirius," Anna said, sounding slightly confused, and catching the attention of many of the rooms other occupants. Sirius didn't notice. He turned her face so she was looking into his eyes.

"No," he eventually spoke again. "I mean I _love _you." Anna's eyes went big, and she briefly looked away.

"I'm sorry Sirius," she said, turning back to him, "but I don't feel the same way." They held each others' gaze for a moment longer, and suddenly, Anna left her comfortable spot on the coach, running up to her dormitory, leaving a rather hurt Sirius, and many shocked onlookers behind.

"_I _love you Sirius" said Ashley, a dorm mate of Anna's. She moved to the coach to take Anna's spot next to Sirius, but he pushed her away, and headed up the boys staircase to his own dormitory.

When the other Marauders returned from detention, it was to find the curtains of Sirius' bed drawn shut, and their friend fast asleep.

* * *

Early June 1978 

Marauders' 5th Year

Two weeks had gone by since Sirius had confessed his love for Anna, and the two hadn't spoken at all. Sirius had, after much convincing, explained to his friends what was upsetting him the morning after his conversation with Anna, and, though James was slightly annoyed that Sirius had fallen in love with his sister of all people, he could tell his friend really did care for her, and all three of the Marauders were very supportive of their devastated friend.

Finally, on the last night before the summer, Anna noticed Sirius wasn't at the end of term party being held in the Gryffindor common room. Sirius had been avoiding Anna for the past couple weeks, so she took advantage of the opportunity, by ditching the party and going up to the boys' dorm to talk to Sirius. Opening the door, she spotted him lying on his bed, throwing a ball into the air and catching it as it came back down. He looked over when she entered, but didn't say anything.

"Hey," Anna said cautiously, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Sirius'. He sat up and faced her.

"Hey."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt—"

"I know." Neither spoke for a moment.

"You know, I used to like you," Anna confessed, finally breaking the silence between them. "Until third year. Well, my third year. Your 4th."

"What changed?" Sirius asked after another moment of silence.

"You did. Or maybe I just started to notice…"

"What do you mean?"

Anna hesitated. "I mean, I started noticing how you treated the other girls you dated; snogging with one and then breaking up with her a week later for someone else. I realized I could never like someone who did that, because I couldn't trust you not to do the same to me."

"I woud never hurt you Anna."

"Maybe not intentionally, Sirius, but I'd like to believe you aren't purposely hurting those other girls either." The two stared at one another for several long moments. Anna's eyes were wet. She knew what she was doing was right; that she couldn't be with Sirius, but it hurt to say no after wanting him for so long. Not to mention that the past two weeks of one of her best friends not speaking to her had nearly killed her. Sirius had to blink several times to push back the tears. _Sirius Black does not cry! But fuck, he'd ruined his chance with the only girl he'd ever thought of as more than just sex, well, aside from Taylor and Lily Evans._ He knew what Anna said was true, but hearing it from her was like having a knife stabbed into his heart. He never had really thought about how his actions made the girls he dated feel, until he saw Anna crying.

Finally, he couldn't stand to watch her anymore. He lay back down and began playing with his hacky sack again.

Anna watched him for a minute, then, "Are we OK?" Sirius nodded. "Wanna come down to the party with me?"

He shook his head. "Have fun though." Anna stayed for a minute longer, before returning to the Gryffindor common room, feeling only slightly better than she had prior to her conversation with Sirius.

* * *

Early July, 1978 

Summer between Marauders' 5th and 6th years

Anna had not seen, nor heard from Sirius in the month since school had gotten out. In fact, a word hadn't been exchanged between the two since the night of their conversation in Sirius' dorm. He and James however, had been corresponding frequently, and from what Anna had managed to get out of James, Sirius was not doing well.

She sat at her desk one stormy night in July, trying to write a letter, but what could she write? What do you say to your best friend, who thinks he's in love with you, and who you haven't spoken to in a month?

The doorbell rang, but Anna didn't bother to get up; she heard James running to answer it. She glanced at her clock. 10:56, it read. _Who'd be ringing the doorbell at this time of night?_

James opened the door to find his best friend, Sirius Black, drenched from head to toe, sporting what looked like a broken nose, breathing heavily and grinning like a maniac.

"Padfoot," James said once he got over the shock. "What happened to you? Did you run here?"

"Course not mate, its way too far," Sirius said. "I took the Knight Bus."

"James," Mrs. Potter called, coming towards the boys from the living room. "Who's at the—Oh my God! Sirius! James, go get him some dry clothes of yours. He must be freezing! Anna! Anna! Get down here and help me!"

Anna didn't pass James or Sirius on her way down to the kitchen to help her mother, so when she got there, she still had no idea what had happened. Mrs. Potter was over the stove, making hot soup.

"Anna," she said, not looking up. "Can you get some butter beer from the basement and then make up the bed in the guest room, please dear?" Anna did as she was told, and when finished, she came back to the kitchen to see her mother, James, and Sirius sitting around the table, a steamy bowl of soup before Sirius. He had been cleaned up a bit, but still looked awful when Anna saw him.

"Charles it at work, but I'm sure he'll agree with me when I say that you are more than welcome to stay with us as long as you need," Mrs. Potter was saying, when Anna entered.

"Sirius!" Anna exclaimed. "What happened?"

"My dad was angry today, and he kind of took it out on me," Sirius answered, then, as an afterthought, as though he didn't dare believe it himself, he added, "so I ran away."

Later that night, after everyone had gone to bed, Anna came to Sirius' room. She was crying again as she knocked on his door, entered, and sat at the edge of his bed.

"Why didn't you write me?" she asked after several long moments.

Sirius hesitated. "Why didn't _you _write _me_?"

"I didn't know what to say! Oh Sirius, I thought you hated me!"

"Hated you? I could never hate you. Aside from the Marauders, you're my best friend."

"But you couldn't write to me? Confide in me? Let me help you through this?"

"I didn't want to make you worried. It really hasn't been that bad."

"You ran away Sirius, and your dad beat the shit out of you. Don't tell me it's not bad."

"Alright, it's been bad, but this is the first time he's actually hit me, and it's gonna be OK now. I'm sorry I didn't write you." Anna chocked back a sob.

"Just remember I'm here for you, ok? Even after… even after last year."

"I know." Sirius hugged her. "I love you. Now go back to bed." Anna turned to give him a kiss on the cheek, before leaving his room. Leaning against the closed door, she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I love you too," she whispered.

* * *

A/N So there it is. Hopefully this will work out where I can get the readers all the information they want/need, without going over the younger years, because those just aren't as interesting. Please read and review! This story is Sirius/OC and also Remus/OC, so expect that in future chapters!! There is very little James/Lily, as this is only 6th year, but I plan on having a sequel which is seventh year to James/Lily's deaths, and a final sequel of what happens with these characters during the trios' years. Please review! It really does motivate me to write more! And if you review my story, I'll be sure to check out some of your stories and review for you too. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

The journey to Hogwarts that year was not unlike any other; Anna, Sirius, and James found a compartment with the other two Marauders—Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, Taylor Carson, Alice Prewitt, Frank Longbottom, and, much to her distaste, Lily Evans. Lily would have preferred to not be in the same compartment as the Maruaders, whom she, aside from Remus, publicly disliked, but she was good friends with Taylor, Anna, and Alice, so she joined them anyway.

The girls and Frank were discussing their summers, while the Marauders whispered about their plans for the upcoming full moon.

"Guys, can't we talk about this later?" Remus asked with a purposeful glance in the direction of the compartment's other occupants.

"I thought Anna and Taylor knew about your secret," Sirius said.

"They do," answered Remus. "Frank, Alice, and Lily on the other hand, do not." Taylor, who was sitting closest to the Marauders and catching snippets of their whispered conversation, grabbed Remus' hand, and squeezed it gently, reassuring that she had still not changed her mind about him since hearing his secret several months previously. Remus smiled, wondering how he'd gotten so lucky.

* * *

FLASHBACK 

December, 1977

Marauders' 4th year

Taylor had finally managed to convince Remus to go on a date to Hogsmeade with her, but sitting in the Three Broomsticks, with Alice and Frank, who had also recently gotten together and were in their third year, the date was not going at all as expected. While the other three chatted happily about their Christmas plans, Remus sat silently, sulking and hardly touching his butterbeer.

Finally, after some time of this, Remus got up with out a word and walked out the door, Taylor, Alice, and Frank staring after him in confusion.

"'scuse me," Taylor said, also getting up and following Remus. "What the hell's your problem?" she asked, upon catching up with him.

Remus stared at her for a moment, then spoke. "This isn't going to work."

"And why not?" Remus didn't say anything. "Well?! Do you even have a reason?"

"Of course I have a reason!" Remus said angrily.

"Well than what is it? After chasing you for two years, I at least deserve a reason."

"I can't tell you…" Taylor let out a sigh of frustration.

"What is it Remus?! Am I just, what, not good enough for you!?" She looked to be on the verge of tears.

"No, of course that's not it." Remus took a tentative step closer to her. He hated telling people his secret; he hadn't told anyone since the Marauders found out in 2nd year, though he had agreed to let them tell Anna. Taking a deep breath, Remus spoke: "I'm a werewolf." A look of shock passed over Taylor's beautiful features, but was gone so fast, Remus wondered if he hadn't imagined it.

"No," she said firmly.

"Taylor, it's true. I—"

"No. You're Remus Lupin. Whether you turn into a wolf once a month or not does not define who you are." Remus stared at her in wonder; no one had ever said it like that to him before. "And it doesn't change how I feel about you." Taylor added as an afterthought.

"It's dangerous…"

"Oh don't give me that. Just because we're dating doesn't mean I have to join you on full moons." Remus chuckled at her strong will and determination. She kind of reminded him of James when it came to Lily.

"I guess we should go back and join Frank and Alice, huh?"

"Probably." The two walked hand in hand back to the Three Broomsticks.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"So Lily, were you made a prefect, this year?" Anna asked. 

Lily smiled and nodded, and turned to Remus and Taylor. "Did both of you?" They also smiled and nodded.

"Congratulations!" Lily said excitedly. "You both deserve it."

"Thanks, you too," said Taylor. Then, looking down at her watch, she added: "Speaking of prefects, we should probably be going to that meeting now." The three got up and left the compartment.

"Who'd wanna be a prefect?" scoffed Sirius. "Exploding Snap, anyone?" And so they played for the rest of the train ride, being joined by the three prefects after about an hour.

Late September, 1978

"Hey Taylor," Lily said one day after Ancient Runes, "how's Remus doing?" Taylor panicked; last night had been the full moon. Did Lily know his secret?

"Uh... What do you mean Lils?"

"Well he told me he couldn't do rounds with me last night, and then he wasn't in class this morning. What's up?"

"Oh right," Taylor quickly recovered. "He went back home for a bit. His grandma's sick."

"Oh no," Lily said.

"Yeah…" Taylor hated lying to her best friend.

* * *

At the end of the day, in Muggle Studies, Lily noticed Remus still wasn't in class. 

"Potter," she said, turning around to face the messy-haired boy. His face lit up. _She was talking to him!_ "Do you now if Remus will be doing rounds with me tonight?"

"Um... I doubt it," James said hesitantly. "He's still in the hospital wing."

"Hospital Wing?!" Lily exclaimed. "I thought he was home with his sick grandma?"

"Oh," James thought fast, trying to cover his mistake. "Well he was, but then he got sick, see…"

"Uh huh…"

* * *

Late that night, Lily was doing rounds, when Remus found her. 

"Hey, why didn't you wait for me? Like doing rounds better by yourself?" He joked. Lily laughed.

"Potter said you probably wouldn't join me again."

"Oh yeah… well my Aunt's wedding reception was rather dull."

"Wedding reception?! Remus, what is going on? Taylor said your grandma was sick, James said you were sick, and now you're telling me you were at a wedding." Remus opened and closed his mouth several times, but didn't speak. "Please tell me the truth Remus. Are you a werewolf?" Slowly, Remus nodded. Though she had guessed it, Lily had difficulty hiding her shock.

"If you don't want to have to spend time with me anymore, I understand. I'll go tell Dumbledore I resign… James or Sirius can be pre--"

"NO!" Lily laughed slightly. "You think I want to spend any more time with Potter or Black?! It's ok Remus. I'm just… surprised, but I'm not going to stop being your friend."

"Thanks Lily."

"You guys need to work out better cover stories though!" Lily said, laughing again. Remus laughed too. He felt relieved to know that one more person accepted him despite his condition. He could see why James liked Lily so much, and he wished she would like him too. He didn't get it; Lily was usually so accepting of everyone, but when it came to James, she could only see him as the arrogant prat who had been so cruel to Snape back in first year.

* * *

Meanwhile, James was conducting one of the first Gryffindor quidditch practices. Last year, James had been captain for the first time, and Gryffindor had won the quidditch cup. There was a lot of pressure on James to do well again. 

Unfortunately, several players had been lost to graduation, and Frank, James, Sirius, and Anna were the only returning players. Frank was Keeper, James was Chaser, Anna was Seeker, and Sirius was Beater. All four were excellent players, but the two new chasers; Josh Kembel and Sarah Swanson, and the new beater; Chris Hanson, were not quite up to par.

Sirius and Anna were fighting again, though James didn't know what about (good thing), and were not playing well together. Overall, the practice was the worst James had ever seen, and after yelling himself hoarse, he finally gave up and told his team to turn in.

As if James wasn't in a bad mood already, he heard his sister and Sirius arguing in an empty classroom on his way back to the common room, and he didn't like what he heard…

A/N, So that chapter was a lot of Remus stuff, but I promise the next chapter will be more Sirius/Anna, including what there fight is about… Please Review!!


	3. Chapter 3

…_.he heard his sister and Sirius arguing in an empty classroom on his way back to the common room, and he didn't like what he heard…_

"It's none of your business, Sirius!"

"Anna, trust me, he's not a good guy!"

"How would you know? You've never even talked to him! What is it you have against him? Are—are you _jealous_!?"

"Of course I'm jealous, but that's not the point! Any other guy, and I'd try my best to be happy for you, but Jackson Ramsine…"

Suddenly, James burst into the classroom. "Jackson Ramsine?! Anna, please tell me you're not dating him."

"And why not?"

"Because Sirius is right; he is not a good guy."

"Oh stop! James, you just hate him because he's better than you at quidditch, and Sirius—you said yourself; you're jealous! Now please, both of you; butt out of my business! I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself!" With that, Anna stormed out of the room.

* * *

A few weeks later, the Marauders sat outside under the big beech tree. James and Sirius were both glaring daggers in the direction of the lake, where Anna sat alone with Jackson. 

"I hate him," Sirius muttered. "She won't go out with me, but yet she's dating a guy who is 10 times worse!"

"Well, maybe she just doesn't like you." Remus kicked Peter for that comment, but neither Sirius nor James seemed to have heard it.

"I hate him too."

"Guys, lets talk about something else, please?" suggested Remus.

"Yeah," said Peter, "like plans for the trip to Hogsmeade next weekend!"

"I promised I'd hang out with Taylor," Remus said, "And I'm sure James and Sirius have dates too. Sorry Petey."

"Nope," James and Sirius said in unison. Remus and Peter looked shocked.

"If I can't have Lily, I don't want anyone." Remus and Peter rolled their eyes.

"I'm trying to show Anna I'm not a man-whore." More eye rolling.

"And how exactly are you doing that?" asked Remus. _Did he really even want to know?_

"No girls," answered Sirius. "No dates, no snogging, no sex. Nothing." Remus and Peter nearly died laughing, and even James joined in, though he was still glaring at his sister and her boyfriend.

"Good luck with that, Pads," said Remus, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Gee guys, thanks for the vote of confidence. I'm really glad I have such supportive friends," said Sirius, a slightly annoyed look on his face. "I'll have you know I haven't done more than look at a girl since the end of last year." No one said anything, as the three boys realized the truth in the fourth ones statement.

"You really like her, huh?" Sirius had already turned his attention back to the couple sitting near the lake, and merely nodded in response.

* * *

Not even a week later, James and Sirius were playing chess, Peter watching, when Alice Prewitt, Anna's best friend, approached them tentatively. 

"Hey guys," she said. "Have you seen Anna?"

"No, why?"

"No reason, it's just… we were going to work on homework together in the library, and she never showed. I figured maybe she was in bed already. She said she wasn't feeling well earlier today, but she wasn't in our dormitory. It's just weird… its not like Anna to just not show up when she said she'd be there." James and Sirius looked at each other briefly to see if they were thinking the same thing, and James pulled a piece of parchment out of his robes.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The two boys searched the map, and sure enough, they spotted a dot labeled "Anna Potter" alone in an unused classroom, aside from one other person; Jackson Ramsine.

* * *

EARLIER 

Jackson and Anna had been sitting in the Ravenclaw common room (Jackson was a Ravenclaw), when he asked if she wanted to go for a walk.

"Sure," Anna said, "but I can't go for too long. I'm meeting Alice in the library to study." As the two walked down the halls, they were passed by several other students.

"Let's go in here," Jackson said when they came to an unused classroom.

"Why?"

"I just want to talk privately. I want to be able to talk to you without worrying other people will overhear."

"Jackson, I don't have a lot of time to talk. I told you, I'm meeting Alice." It was no use though. He grabbed her hand and dragged her into the room. As soon as they were both in, he kicked the door shut with his foot, and pinned her to the wall. His lips crashed against hers, and his hand snaked up her shirt. Anna tried to push him off, but he was much bigger and stronger than her.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing with my sister?" James yelled as he, Sirius, Alice, and Peter burst into the room. Jackson instantly let Anna go, and Alice hurried over to hug her shaken friend. 

"What are you gonna do about it?" Jackson taunted. James made to punch him, but Sirius got there first.

"What the hell man? I think you broke my nose!"

"Good," Sirius spat.

"What is going on in here?" Lily and Remus had come running, after hearing the commotion while doing rounds. Lily saw James, Sirius and Jackson all glowering at one another, and the blood dripping from Jackson's nose. She didn't notice Alice, Anna and Peter in the corner of the room. "Detention," she hissed, storming from the room.

* * *

"You see why I hate them?!" Lily ranted to Remus as they finished their rounds. "Always causing trouble and teaming up on others." 

"Lily, I'm sure they had a good reason."

"Please. I can almost guarantee you they were just bored and looking for something to do."

"I doubt it. Jackson's going out with Anna, and Sirius and James don't think he's a very good guy. They're just being protective."

"Hmph," was all Lily said in reply. Of course it would have something to do with Anna. That was the one thing Lily respected about James—how good of a big brother he was to Anna.

* * *

"Get out," James said to Jackson, in a dangerously low voice. Jackson didn't need to be told twice. He quickly scurried from the room. James turned to his little sister, "are you ok?" She ran to him and buried her tear covered face into his chest. James wrapped his arms protectively around her. 

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, "Anna finally whispered to James and Sirius.

"Don't worry about it," Sirius said.

Alice cleared her throat. "It's past curfew guys… we should probably get back to the common room before you two—" she gestured at Sirius and James "—get in any more trouble.

No one was in the common room when the five friends arrived. It was fairly late.

"I'm going up to the dorm. Wanna come?" Alice asked Anna. Anna just shook her head. "Alright, well, good night everyone."

Anna and the three boys sat down on the plushy furniture. Anna was between James and Sirius, leaning on Sirius with his arm protectively around her. They sat quietly, no one having much to say.

When Lily and Remus arrived after doing rounds, Lily paused in front of the group like she had something to say, but then turned and ran up the stairs to her dorm.

"Everything alright?" Remus asked. The others nodded. "We've got class tomorrow. You all going to bed anytime soon?" The three boys looked at Anna. She had fallen asleep. Sirius looked at his friends. They all looked awfully tired.

"Go to bed guys," he said. Peter got up immediately, but James shook his head. "I'll take care of her Prongs. I promise." James gave his friend a funny look. _Padfoot sure has changed. _He nodded and followed Remus and Peter up the stairs. Sirius stayed up all night long, staring at the fire and thinking, while Anna slept soundly in his arms.

* * *

AN: I'm not updating again until I get atleast 5 reviews. I hate to do this, but out of more than 100 people who have read this story, only one has reviewed. That's pathetic. I really want to know what people think! It doesn't take that long. Please, just review! Thanks. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius was gently playing with Anna's hair the next morning when she woke up. Quickly scrambling off the coach, Anna turned to face Sirius, "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm Sorry, I—"

"I'm dating Jackson, Sirius!"

"I know—wait, WHAT?!" Sirius roared.

"You—" suddenly Anna remembered the events from the night before, and she collapsed back onto the coach, burying her face with her hands.

"Hey Anna, don't worry about it," Sirius said, cautiously putting his arm around her. "He's a bloody wanker, but nothing happened, and now you know, so you can just break up with him and move on." Anna nodded, and allowed Sirius to pull her closer to him. They sat in silence like that for what must have been a couple of hours, before the other Gryffindors began coming down for breakfast.

* * *

The next couple months passed by smoothly; Anna had officially ended her relationship with Jackson, she and Sirius had been getting along well again, and Gryffindor had won the first quidditch game of the season, despite nearly half the players being rookies. 

The marauders, Alice, Frank, and Taylor were already seated in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, when Lily and Anna sauntered in.

"Lily-flower!" James said, a wide grin spreading across his handsome face, "Are you joining us yet again? I knew you couldn't resist me!"

"Shut it Potter," Lily said. "I'm only joining you because these five," she gestured to Anna, Alice, Taylor, Remus and Frank, "are mental enough to actually enjoy your presence." James covered his heart as though Lily stabbed him there and pretended to cry. Lily merely rolled her eyes and sat down between Alice and Taylor. James and Sirius slid over to make room between them for Anna.

"Thankfully," Lily added after she was comfortably seated, "my next two weeks are James Potter-free. Gotta love Christmas."

"I hate Christmas," Sirius stated, glaring out the window. He and Moony had both been rather moody the past several days, and while everyone knew that Remus was just upset the full moon fell on Christmas this year, no one could figure out what was wrong with Sirius.

"What are you, the Grinch?" Lily asked. "No one hates Christmas."

"I do."

"Why?" Lily asked, despite everyone in the compartment gesturing for her to drop the subject. Lily could tell Sirius was moody, but she didn't care; she didn't like him anyway.

"Mind your own business, Lily," Anna said angrily. She and Lily were good friends, but Anna often got annoyed with the way the red head treated James and Sirius.

Sirius spoke anyway, gritting his teeth; "Because my family hates me and I spend the entire holiday being bitched at by my mother or kicked around by my father or just plain ignored." Silence followed that comment. Lily was shocked; she knew Sirius came from a family of Slytherins and that he didn't get along well with his brother or cousins, but she had no idea the whole family hated him and was awful to him. No one else knew what to say.

"Well this year will be better," said James finally. "You'll be at my house, and I think my parents love you better than me and Anna combined."

"Why's he going to be at your house?" Lily couldn't help but ask, though she knew she was being too nosy for her own good.

"Because he lives with us," Anna snapped, sending a death glare Lily's way. Lily didn't say another word, and the compartment was uncomfortably silent until finally Taylor suggested a game of Exploding Snap. The mood in the compartment quickly changed to one of excitement and relaxation, which continued the rest of the way to King's Cross Station.

At the station, the friends all said their goodbyes, and parted ways. As Sirius made his way towards the Potters with Anna and James, he could feel his mother's gaze following him. Quickly glancing back, he noticed that sure enough, his mother was glaring at him while his father scowled at the train. Regulus, Bellatrix, and Narcissa hadn't gotten off yet.

Mrs. Potter hugged Sirius when he reached her, as she had her own children, and Mr. Potter shook his hand. The Potters had a car, which they drove back to their Mansion, Anna, as usually not shutting up the entire way home. When he walked into the mansion, Sirius could smell a delicious dinner cooking. There was a large tree in the living room, with many presents surrounding it. _Maybe this Christmas won't be so bad after all._

* * *

"So boys," Mr. Potter said as the family sat down for dinner, "any girls' fathers I need to worry about coming after you with shotguns while you're here?" Anna snorted. Ever since hearing the joke of muggle fathers' cleaning shotguns while talking to their daughters' boyfriends from a movie (the Potters lived in muggle London), Mr. Potter had always jokingly warned James that one of his many ex-girlfriends' fathers would come after him with a shotgun. 

"No girls this year," James said.

"No girls this year," Sirius confirmed. Both Potter parents looked shocked.

"Well this is new," Mrs. Potter said. "You know I've never approved of you boys having a new girlfriend each week, but it's ok to date."

"Lily Evans won't go on a date with me, and I don't wanna go on one with anyone else," James said.

"Lily Evans?" Mr. Potter asked. "Isn't that the girl you talked nonstop about how much you hated the summer after first year?"

"Lily Evans, the girl he's liked since second year," Mrs. Potter corrected her husband.

"Ha! I forgot you hated Evans in first year Prongsie!" Sirius laughed. "Man no wonder I'm so sick of hearing about her! First year all you talked about was what a prat she was, and since then all you've talked about is how wonderful she is." Everyone laughed.

"Well, why no girls for you, Sirius?" Mrs. Potter asked. "I thought Sirius Black was 'irresistible.'"

Sirius smirked. "Oh he still is." The family laughed again. "Actually, there is a girl, but she uh.. thinks I'm a bit of a man whore, so I'm trying to show her I can go without girls, and then hopefully she'll realize I can stick with one girl." No one caught the meaningful look he gave Anna.

"Aw, both my boys have found special ladies," Mrs. Potter cooed jokingly.

Mr. Potter turned his attention to Anna, "Any boys I need to go after with a shotgun?" Everyone laughed once more.

"Not yet," Anna said, looking across the table at James and Sirius and silently begging them not to mention Jackson. Fortunately, they both complied. Dinner had been rather late, and Anna and the boys were tired from the long train ride, so it wasn't long after that they all went to bed.

In the morning, the three slept in late, and then spent most of the day playing quidditch and having snowball fights, as they did everyday of break except for Christmas. Christmas really was good for Sirius that year; he was with people who loved him, and the Potters had spoiled him as much as they had their own children. Sirius' favorite gifts were a two way mirror and a knife that could open any door, both from the Potters. James of course received the other two way mirror. 

Though he didn't even get a letter from his parents, he did get a Christmas card with some homemade cookies from his cousin and fellow family outcast, Andromedia. Overall, the only downer of the whole day was knowing that as the moon came out that night, Remus would be alone in his transformation.

* * *

A/N: I'm not going to require a certain number of reviews this time before updating, but please don't stop leaving them! I really do appreciate them! I'm really not all that happy with this chapter, but I'm posting it anyway because I want to get on to things I have planned for later chapters. 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: so I just realized that in the second chapter, I talked about Lily, Remus, and Taylor being made prefects. I know that this actually happens in fifth year at Hogwarts, but I think it will work better for my story to leave it like it is, so in this story just pretend prefects are named in 6th year, ok?

* * *

Taylor was the first person the Potters and Sirius noticed when they got to platform 9&3/4's after Christmas break.

"Taylor!" Anna called excitedly, running over to give her friend a hug.

"Hey Anna," Taylor said, and anyone could tell from the sound of her voice that something was not right.

"What's wrong?"

"Later," Taylor said quietly, as Sirius and James, who had been joined by Remus, walked towards the two girls. Anna hugged Remus and Taylor hugged each of the boys in greeting. "How was your break?" she asked, kissing Remus on the cheek. She gently touched a deep scratch on his neck, no doubt from his transformation.

"It was alright," he answered, "and yours?"

"Fine."

"Hey lovebirds," Sirius called, as he, James and Anna had begun walking towards the train. "We better hurry if we want to get a good compartment!" Remus and Taylor broke apart, and walked hand in hand after their friends.

It wasn't long after they had settled in that the group was joined by Alice, Frank, Peter, and finally Lily.

"Lily darling, how was your Christmas?" James asked as she entered. "How's our family?"

"_Our_ family?" Lily asked, eyes narrowed.

"Well your family for now I guess, but once were married they'll be mine as well."

"Potter when are you going to get it through your thick head that I do not like you?!"

Anna sighed and closed her eyes. This could be a long train ride. James could Lily riled up so easily. Opening her eyes again, she saw Taylor gesture towards her out the compartment door.

"Well, I'm going to head off to use the ladies' room," Anna announced.

"I'll come with you," Taylor said, and the two girls exited the compartment.

"So," Anna said once the door was fully closed, "what's up?"

"My parents found about Remus."

"What? You've been dating for a year now and you didn't tell your parents?"

"No," Taylor sighed. "I mean they found out about him being a werewolf… when they invited him over for Christmas dinner and I said he couldn't come because of the full moon… and they aren't ok with it."

"Really? Your parents didn't really strike me as the type to care about such stupid prejudices."

"Well they don't really. They just think that someone else—anyone else really, as long as he wasn't a werewolf—would be better for me. They said that, since I've only got a year and a half left of Hogwarts, I should date other guys, rather than being with Remus so long, because when I leave Hogwarts and get married, it cant be to him."

"Why not?"

"They said I'd be cheating myself of ever having a chance at a normal life, because Remus wouldn't be able to hold a job, and who knows if our kids would be werewolves as well? They don't get it though; I really love him Anna, and I care more about being with him than living what my parents consider a 'comfortable life'"

"I know you do," Anna said, "which is why I think you should stay with Remus. Who cares what your parents think?"

"I do. You don't get it, your parents are always so understanding of everything, but mine… they'd be so angry if I went against their advice."

"I'm sure if your parents met Remus and realized what a great guy he is, they'd be more understanding."

"But the next time I'll even be home is summer. That's a long time I'll be going against my family. It'd be so much easier if we just went home for a weekend, but then I'd have to tell Remus about what they think."

"You wouldn't have to. You could just tell Remus your family really wants to meet him. Personally though, I'd tell him the truth. He probably wouldn't take it well, you know how he is, but if you really love him, I think it's important to be honest with him." Taylor bit her lip as she thought about what Anna said, then, slowly, she nodded.

Anna smiled. "So, you and Remus getting hitched in a couple years, huh?" Anna joked. "I call maid of honor!"

Taylor laughed. "I said I didn't want to rule it out as a possibility, that's all." But her cheeks were tinged a light pink. Anna laughed.

"Come on, we should probably get back to our compartment."

* * *

The Gryffindor common room was packed and noisy one Saturday in February; everyone was celebrating another Gryffindor quidditch victory. The team had beat Ravenclaw that morning in a very close game. Before the snitch had been caught, the score was 60 to 70, Ravenclaw, but fortunately, Anna had caught the snitch just before Taylor's hand closed around the air where the snitch had been.

"Hey," Sirius said, plopping down on the coach next to Anna, a bottle of fire whisky clutched in his hand. "Have you seen Remus?"

"He and Taylor left right after the game. They're spending the weekend at Taylor's house," Anna replied, then she gestured at his bottle. "Do you really think you should be drinking that?" He shrugged and grinned.

"Try some?"

"No thanks, although I may go try one of those new sodas."

"No don't," Sirius said. "James and I uh… well we…" Sirius was saved from having to explain what exactly he and James had done, when a girl who had taken a sip of the soda screamed as she grew a beaver tail and buck teeth. Everyone laughed, even the victim of the prank, and she quickly changed back to normal.

Anna turned to Sirius, grinning, "It's good to see you two pulling pranks again. They've been pretty sparse this year."

"Yeah well, James didn't want to do anything to upset Lily, but now I think he's starting to give up. Of course he won't stop asking her out, but obviously not pulling pranks or dating other girls isn't helping him, so why deprive himself of such pleasures?"

"Ahh," Anna nodded, "And you?"

"Welll," Sirius dragged out the word, "I knew you didn't mind the pranks, but it's just not as fun without Prongsie."

"And the girl thing?"

"Is it working?"

Anna shrugged, "A bit. You wanna go for a walk? It's too crazy in here!" Sirius agreed, and the two snuck out the portrait hole. The two walked silently along the lake, just enjoying one another's company.

"Hey Anna," Sirius finally broke the silence, "you think you'll ever give me a chance?"

"I don't know."

"Is there anything I can do to make you trust me?"

"I do trust you Sirius. It's just… what if we go out and break up? Then it's not just like I've lost my boyfriend; I've lost my best friend too. And what would everyone else do if we refused to be in each others presence or something? We'd tear the whole group apart. Either that or they'd stop talking to one of us. And you live with me! How would that work out if we end up hating each other? And what if—"

She was cut off by Sirius's lips colliding with hers. He placed one hand on her lower back, while the other ran through her tangled blonde hair. Though surprised at first, Anna didn't push Sirius away. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and her hands too found his hair. _He's an awfully good kisser,_ she thought. After several minutes, Anna broke away from Sirius.

"Shit," he said. "Anna I'm so sorry, I—"

"Can you promise me something?"

Sirius nodded. "Anything."

"Promise me that no matter what we'll always be friends?"

"Of course."

Anna grinned, and gently reached out for his hand. "Then I guess, maybe we can try this."

* * *

AN: Yay! They're finally together, but how will it go? Please review!! I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter, so I'm thinking I'll say again that I won't update until I've got at least 7 reviews. This story is on alert and the favorites list of more people than that, so it shouldn't be a problem. Thanks! 


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a month since Anna and Sirius had gotten together, and so far, all was well. Things were also going well for Taylor and Remus. After meeting Remus, Taylor's parents had discovered that he was a kind, intelligent, friendly guy, who was perfect for their daughter.

Anna had decided to wait to tell her friends until Taylor was back, and Sirius had decided to wait for Remus. The girls—Anna, Alice, Taylor, and Lily—spent the whole of Sunday evening talking excitedly of the relationship updates.

"I knew you couldn't resist Sirius forever," Lily laughed after Anna told her friends of the events from the previous night.

"What? No you didn't!" Anna exclaimed indignantly.

"We all did; it was a bit obvious," Alice said. "Don't worry though. Soon you'll be the one laughing when Lily finally gives into James!"

Lily stopped laughing immediately. "That'll never happen. He's an arro—"

"Arrogant, bullying toe-rag. We know Lils," Anna, Alice, and Taylor spoke the words they'd heard Lily recite a thousand times.

"I still think you're going to change your mind about him by the time we graduate," Taylor said. "Hey! We can all marry Marauders!"

The other girls laughed as Lily groaned.

"Wait…" Alice said, "I'm not marrying a Marauder…"

"You can have Petey!"

"Ugh."

"Well Frank is like an honorary Marauder," Anna said. "You know he'd be one of them if he was in their year."

"Well than Thank God Frank was a late baby!" Alice joked. "2 weeks off from being a Marauder…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sirius, James, and Peter sat in their common room trying to come up with new prank ideas, when Remus walked in. 

"Moony!" James cried, "So how was meeting the parents? Terrifying?"

"Actually no, it was quite nice," Remus answered, "and Taylor says they liked me… I just hope she wasn't lying so as not to make me feel bad."

"I'm sure they liked you Moony, how could they not?" Sirius reassured his friend.

Remus laughed, "Well I hope so… how were your weekends? Did you have a big party after Gryffindors' victory?"

"Of course!" James said. "Although… Sirius, what happened to you? I saw you at the beginning of the night and then when I went to bed. Where were you during the party?"

"Well," Sirius began. James eyes narrowed in suspicion at his friend's suspicion. _No doubt he was shagging some girl, _James thought. _Some things never change… oh well. Although.. I thought he wanted to impress Anna?_ "Actually I was with your sister, Prongsie."

"Wh-WHAT?!" James spluttered.

"I wasn't shagging her or anything! We just went for a walk."

"Oh, ok," James said, regaining his composure.

"…And we kissed." James eyes widened. "…And we're dating…"

"You… and Anna?" James asked. Sirius nodded. James didn't know how to react. "…She's my sister…"

"I know."

"You hurt her, I kill you."

"I know. And I won't."

James sighed. Remus looked back and forth between his two friends. Deciding everything was ok, he asked; "So, what were you guys doing?"

"Planning pranks," James announced. "You're still going to have time to hang out with us, right Pads?"

"'course." Soon the boys were planning again, and the tension between James and Sirius eased. James quickly accepted the idea of Sirius and Anna being a couple. He knew Sirius really cared about her, and liked her enough to treat her well. Besides, James would rather have Anna date Sirius than Jackson Ramsine…

* * *

Exams were fast approaching, and as Anna was a fifth year, with OWLs coming up, she didn't have a lot of time to spend hanging out with Sirius. Although, she did manage to convince him to join her studying outside on several occasions; no doubt Sirius would do the best he'd ever done on exams, thanks to Anna. 

Sirius could only handle so much studying though, so he spent most of his time with the Marauders, who were doing more pranks than ever to make up for their lack at the beginning of the year. On the morning of the last Hogsmeade visit of the year, they managed to put permanent sticking charms on the Slytherins' seats in the Great Hall. It was 2 o'clock before the Slytherins had all been unstuck from the tables—Flitwick had found a counter charm—and get to Hogsmeade.

Their friends had managed to convince Anna, Alice, and Frank to take a break from studying for their owls, so the whole group spent the day together in Hogsmeade. They spent most of the day in the Three Broomsticks, but also paid a visit to Zonko's Joke shop and Honeydukes.

"So Lily," James said as they sat sipping butter beer, "fancy going on a date with me over the summer?"

"No Potter," Lily replied, though she didn't use the same annoyed tone she usually did with James.

"Aw come on," he said, "I'm one of the best guys in the school; Smart, good looking, funny, and captain of the best quidditch team!" Gryffindor had won the quidditch cup a few days previous.

"And not at all full of yourself," Lily replied sarcastically, though she couldn't hide a slight smile. Alice, Frank, and Lily returned to the castle early to study, ("Lily, you don't even have OWLs to worry about!") but the Marauders, Anna, and Taylor stayed in the village until sunset.

"You know," James said, as the group headed back to school. "I think I might actually be getting through to Evans." For the first time, no one could disagree.

* * *

AN: Wow 7 reviews came fast! I logged on and saw I had them, and hurried to write this chapter, as promised. For this chapter, I'd like only constructive criticism please. I'd really like to know how to improve. This story's almost over (it will end with the school year or maybe with the end of summer), but there will be a sequel and I'd like it to be even better. So, while I love all your sweet reviews, please offer critique this time, and save the nice reviews for the next chapter! Thanks! (No flames though please) 


	7. Chapter 7

The end of the school year came quickly, and the first month of summer flew by. Sirius and Anna spent much of June in the muggle town nearby, going to the movies, out to eat, and to the park. Except for playing occasional games of quidditch with Anna and Sirius, James mostly sat at home and sulked. Anna and Sirius always asked James to join them when they went into town, but he always said no.

Finally, at the end of the month, Anna and Sirius dragged James along with them, insisting that he was being stupid about the whole thing. They still wanted him around… most of the time.

* * *

On July 17, Anna's birthday, Sirius and James took her out to eat, and surprised her by inviting Taylor, Remus, Alice, Frank, Lily, and Peter to meet them. All 6 came, and the 9 friends enjoyed a happy reunion, filled with laughter and not a single fight between James and Lily.

The Potters lived close enough to walk to and from the restaurant, and since Anna couldn't apparate yet, that's what the three did. As they neared the Potter mansion, they could see that something wasn't right; there were lots of people around the house, and the flashing red and blue lights of police cars could be seen.

James started running towards the house, closely followed by Anna and Sirius. "What's going on?" James asked one of the cops.

"Do you live here?" James, Sirius, and Anna nodded. "Which of you are James Potter?"

"I am," James said.

"We need to talk to you." Anna had never been so worried in her life as she sat with Sirius, waiting for James to finish talking to the cops. Neither Anna nor Sirius had any idea what had happened, and James face didn't give anything away. As James finally turned away from the cops, and back towards Sirius and Anna, they both jumped up and walked quickly over to him.

"Anna, go pack your stuff. You're going to stay at Taylor's for the rest of the summer," James said quietly. When Anna and Sirius each gave him a questioning look, he sighed and continued. "Dumbledore was here. He managed to convince them that Sirius and I are of age, though we're not by muggle standards. He couldn't do anything for you though, seeing as you're only just turned 16, so he went to ask the Carson's if you could stay with them. Far as I know they said yes." Anna frowned slightly, but she and Sirius both looked confused. They could never imagine what James was going to tell them, though it shouldn't have been too shocking; both Mr. and Mrs. Potter were aurors. _Shit, they're going to make me say it,_ James thought. "The death eaters were here," he whispered, voice cracking.

Anna gasped and collapsed, fortunately being caught by Sirius. Sirius picked Anna up, and carried her over to the grass, setting her down. He sat down next to her, rubbing his face with his hands, and biting his lip. _Sirius Black does not cry._

He looked up to see James still standing where they had left him, looking completely lost and helpless. Sirius looked over to Anna and saw that she had gotten over her shock and was staring at the house, tears streaming down her beautiful face. Sirius reached out and pulled her closer to him. As she buried her face into his chest, Anna let out a sob, and Sirius finally allowed himself to cry.

* * *

"Anna, our Hogwarts letters came today, and I think yours has something special in it!" Taylor said, as she entered the guest room of her house, where Anna had been staying for a little over a month. Anna opened her eyes slowly, and looked at Taylor.

"Hmm?"

"Hogwarts letters," Taylor repeated, tossing Anna's letter at her, and sitting on the edge of the bed. Anna opened her envelope to reveal a letter, list of books, and a shiny gold badge. "I knew it! Congrats Anna!" Taylor exclaimed, then added gently, "I'm sure your parents would be proud." Anna smiled slightly and nodded,

"Yeah, thanks." Taylor hugged her best friend. "So, did you get head girl?" Anna asked.

"Of course not," Taylor laughed. "I'm almost certain Lily did. You want to go to Diagon Alley today?" Anna nodded.

"ANNA! TAYLOR!" Alice exclaimed, running towards the two girls. Alice had been on vacation in France with her family and Frank for the past month, and hadn't seen or talked to any of her friends since Anna's birthday. Anna put on a huge fake smile, and Taylor followed suit.

"Hey! How was your trip?"

"It was great! How've you two been?"

"Oh just great," Anna said. "I've been staying with Taylor for the past month. It's been a great time. You wanna shop with us?"

"Oh, well I've already got all my stuff," Alice said. "I was just heading over to Quality Quidditch Supplies to drag Frank home. I'll see you September 1st!" Anna and Taylor nodded and the three girls said their goodbyes.

"Thanks for not telling," Anna said quietly once Alice had walked away. "I just… don't want everyone to know," she explained.

"No problem." Taylor and Anna got their new books quickly. Anna kept an eye out for James and Sirius, whom she hadn't seen since the funeral, but was unsuccessful. "You know, if you want to meet them, we could always invite them over to dinner," Taylor said, as Anna craned her neck.

"I never said I wanted to see them," Anna said stubbornly. James and Sirius had tried to come visit her at Taylor's several weeks previous, but Anna, angry at having been sent away the night of her parents' death, had insisted she needed her space. Taylor sighed, but didn't say anything.

* * *

Remus came over to dinner at the Carson's the next night. He ended up staying late into the night, talking to Taylor long after everyone else in the house had gone to bed.

"She's not doing to well, is she?" Remus asked, referring to Anna, who had just gone to bed.

Taylor shook her head. "I think she'll be okay once school starts; when she'll have classes, homework, quidditch, and prefect duties to distract her. By the way, I almost forgot; did you get head boy?!"

Now it was Remus' turn to shake his head. "James got it actually. I think Dumbledore's been impressed with how he's been handling everything. Did you get it?"

"Oh, don't pretend you don't know it's going to be Lily," Taylor said, laughing slightly. "Did you see James and Sirius recently, then?"

Remus nodded, "We went to Diagon Alley today. James was acting funny though; insisting that no one find out what happened."

"Anna was the same way when we were there yesterday! She wouldn't even tell Alice!"

"Always gotta carry the world on their shoulders, those two, and not letting anyone else see what they consider to be their 'weaknesses'."

Taylor sighed, and leaned into Remus, snuggling against him. "It's gonna be an interesting year…"

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to do this! I'm not sure how happy I am with it.. It's probably a bit rushed, but I felt bad not updating in so long. This is the last chapter for this story, but I'm making a sequel about the Marauder's 7th year and beyond!! Keep your eyes out for it! I'm hoping to have the first chapter up sooner than I got this chapter up. Possibly tonight if I get my homework done… It'll probably be put up as a James/Lily story but it'll have plenty of Sirius/Anna and some Remus/Taylor. Please Review!! I think there was something else I wanted to say, but I can't remember… REVIEW!! 


End file.
